1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card, particularly to a improved electronic card which is assembled conveniently and reliably and shields against EMI, furthermore avoiding shortcut between a metallic shell and a connector thereof.
2. Related Art
A conventional electronic card comprises an insulative casing accommodating a circuit board therein, a connector assembled to a side of the insulative casing and electrically connecting with the circuit board for communication, and a first shell and a second shell respectively shielding the circuit board against Electromagnetic Interference (EMI).
However, the first and the second shells of the conventional electronic card are packaged to the insulative casing by heat or glue, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,073. The first shell and the second shell tend to release from each other when the electronic card is in use. Such an electronic card is integrated unfirmly.
The connector of the electronic card has a metallic shielding strip for shielding from EMI near the connector. The metallic shielding strip envelops a side of the connector and forms a plurality of pins for communicating with the circuit board thereby shielding from EMI.
However, the metallic shielding strip is exposed between the first and the second shells, the shortcutting between the metallic shielding strip and the first and second shells may occur when the electronic card is in use, resulting in error in transmission.
Additionally, shielding from EMI is subject to gaps between the insulative casing and the first and the second shells, tending to unreliable transmission of signals.